Liu Wuchan
Liu Wuchan is a mercenary and vigilante member who later joined the Imperial Han during the battle with the Rushin Clan. Being of low rank and not well known, she wasn't placed in many major battles. She traveled across China with her sister, Liu Weitai, and also ended up joining with Tao Qian for a time, but eventually left after his death and losing Xiapi to Cao Cao. Eventually after gaining a stable army, she made her stand with Sun Jing in Chibi, and soon captured Jing Province and moved onto Chengdu, thus establishing the kingdom of Shu. After her death in 243 AD, her kingdom was ruled by Liu Weitai. Personality Liu Wuchan is a very kindhearted person, always putting the safety of the innocent people and her men before her own. She also does her best to support her sister, Liu Weitai, constantly taking her side in may disputes and whenever she would get into trouble later. Liu Wuchan also can be quite adamant when she has her mind set on something, especially when provoke to following her emotions. This is proven when she denied the advice of her strategist Zhugeshi on several occasions when it came to conquering Chengdu and the lands of Shu from Liu Zhang. She also isn't one who can see the bigger picture too often, as shown by her rejecting Zhugeshi's council several times. History Early Life with Weitai Born in 178 AD, Liu Wuchan lived her life as a simple peasant in Lousang Village in Beiping. Living with her was her mother, father, and her sister Liu Weitai, who was born years later. While her family did not have much, Liu Wuchan did whatever she could to support her village and her family at all times. The Rushin Rebellion In 197 AD, The Rushin Clan led a rebellion across China against the Imperial Han Dynasty. Led by its leaders Zu Yang Jing, Shu Ting, and Wuli, the Rushin Clan's influence swept across many areas throughout China. The Han Emperor Gong Zuan immediately called for action and mobilized the Han Army across China, however many smaller villages and areas were overlooked due to this. Lousang Village was later invaded by an officer known as Ji Wan. The people found themselves in fear of the Rushin Clan and had no will to fight. Liu Wuchan saw this but was full of doubt, knowing that if she fought then this would bring more suffering to the village, but if she didn't more innocent lives were at stake. However she was forced to decide as Liu Weitai took to the field and engaged Ji Wan's Forces herself in battle. Wuchan had no choice but to take up a sword and head out into battle herself. As she did so, she was joined by another resident of Lousang Village, named Jian Yong. With the three of them working together, they managed to run off Ji Wan's Forces from Luosang. Later, she and Jian Yong talked, latter convincing Wuchan that in order to bring peace for Luosang, she would have to rise up and join the battle against the Rushin Clan. Weitai agreed to this, convincing Liu Wuchan to do the same. Eventually some of the people within the village sought to join her, and followed her to battle. Soon, Liu Wuchan was now the leader of a small volunteer unit from Luosang Village. While she wasn't under direct control of the Han, Liu Wuchan's Forces were often sent around to several areas as support officers throughout 198 AD. Any attempts to take to the front lines were often shut down, until she was invited by Ma Teng to aid him in retaking Changan and Tianshui from the Rushin Clan. As she, Liu Weitai and Jian Yong agreed, the three joined Ma Teng's Forces in their capturing of the two areas. In 199 AD, Liu Wuchan was one of the officers who participated in capturing Xiangyang and defeating Zu Yang Jing. Assassination of Gong Zuan Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Shu Officers